<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World Is Changing by amerrierworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780797">The World Is Changing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld'>amerrierworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galadriel doesn't go to Valinor, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vibrators, WHERE I LIVE, instead she travels to the sin bin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel travels to your world with you. And you introduce her to sex toys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galadriel | Artanis/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World Is Changing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the request: more nsfw galadriel/reader content?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“That’s a microwave.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Fascinating.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You snorted. Galadriel roamed about your home, touching and prodding unusual gadgets and unfamiliar items. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>She had jumped at the chance to come to Earth with you. Being one of the oldest beings in Middle Earth, there were few things that surprised her there, but here, amidst technology and modern culture, there were plenty of new experiences waiting.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was wearing loose-fitted jeans that hung a little low on her hips. And when she reached up to one of your higher shelves, the knit sweater she had on rode up, revealing more gorgeous pale skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You salivated a little at the sight, but forced yourself back to the task at hand; making a decent meal for the both of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her hair shimmered in the light of the setting sun. You offered her something to drink; she wanted to try one of those fizzy cans she’d seen you drink before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Despite the childlike curiosity in her eyes, her body and demeanour still commanded nobility and respect like the Queen that she was. That quickly disappeared when she belched louder than you ever had, because of her idea to chug the sugary soda.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dinner was grilled cheese, because you didn't feel like being original today, and you sat on the couch, eating, drinking, chatting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t you wish you’d gone to Valinor instead?” you asked her. “I mean, the <em>Undying Lands, </em>any place with a name like that sounds better than a world named after dirt.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She chuckled, “one day I will. All Elves are destined to travel there. Our time in the mortal world always comes to an eventual close.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shuffling closer, she pulled your plate away and brushed her nose against your jaw, </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But I wanted to experience something different before the end of all things. And <em>you, </em>meleth-nin, proved to be the most breath-taking change I could have hoped for.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You squeaked as her lips sucked on a spot beneath your ear. She had a thing for ears.. maybe all Elves did. You couldn’t really think about it much as her malicious tongue swiped over your damp skin, making you shiver.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She pushed some pillows off the couch to make more room for her long legs  as she swung one over yours to straddle your lap. Your hands immediately roved over her ass, tight under the denim of her jeans. She squirmed a little in your hard grip, and kissed you on the mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your hips were starting to buck up, frustrated by the limitation of the clothes you were wearing. She gasped as you pushed up under her sweater, cupping her breasts- you had not yet introduced her to bras, mostly for the convenience of easy access when needed. Like right now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pulled your mouth away and trailed your lips down her neck, worrying your teeth along the column. Her body started rocking familiarly and your fingers tugged at her nipples.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Fuck!”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your body burst into flames. Galadriel barely ever swore, usually it was just you, but when <em>she</em> did, it was like an instant aphrodisiac.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pulling away and tugging her sweater down, you held her ass firmly, making your eyes lock and you breathed,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was off your lap in a flash, her body thrumming with lust. You were nearly pulled off of your feet when she grabbed your hands and led you to the bedroom. Despite her slender figure, you were reminded of how strong she was, of the battles she had fought, and how <em>somehow </em>in some strange stroke of luck, this immortal Queen now desired <em>you.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You successfully made it to the bedroom. She immediately wanted you naked, wanted to devour you, but you stopped her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Take off your pants, and lay on the bed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She seemed startled by your command, but did as you asked. She pulled her hair out from the high pony tail she had been wearing, letting the long locks tumble down her shoulders, on the pillows. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You returned with one of your favourite things to use in bed; a small, but <em>extremely </em>powerful vibrator. Her eyebrows furrowed at the strange shape and smooth texture as you showed her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is a vibrator,” you showed her. “Do you wanna try it out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Does it hurt?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, but it may be a little intense the first time. I can show you, if you’d like. I’ll be gentle.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her breath hitched as you turned on the toy, the room filling with the low hum of the vibration. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And- where do you...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wherever you want,” you replied sweetly. You pressed it to the side of her knee, and her jaw dropped a bit. Her legs fell open, giving you a clear view of the white panties you’d gotten her to wear. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>If you wanna wear the jeans, please for the love of God wear underwear,” </em>you had begged her, “<em>that material is far too rough. You don’t want to chafe, I swear.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now you were exceptionally glad with your persuasion for her choice of wardrobe today, because her pale legs, her underwear barely showing, and the lovely soft sweater over her torso made her too beautiful for words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s plenty of other toys we can try, later,” you kept talking, pushing the vibe higher, pressing against the sensitive inside of her thighs. Her muscles tensed and her breathing sped up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-yes,” she agreed, trying to maintain some sense of dignity as her resolve crumbled, “I-I think this will be sufficient for now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grinned, flashing a smile at her which she weakly returned, and you took the opportunity to run it along the edge of her underwear, close to her clit, but not close enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The whine you received was like music.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Th-thousands of years I’ve lived- a-and I’ve <em>never-,” </em>she choked out, hands scrabbling for purchase at the sheets underneath her heaving body. You avoided direct contact with her skin or her clit, wondering if you’d make her black out with how sensitively she was reacting to the toy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This isn’t even the highest setting, baby,” you grinned, running it in slow circles over the hood of her clit. The panties she was wearing were <em>soaked</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“T-turn it up higher,” she demanded. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You paused. The only sounds were Galadriel’s gasps and the sound of the toy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She pulled you closer by the back of your neck, mouth wide as she kissed you and devoured you, tongue licking into you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Yes.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You did as she asked, your own mind swimming with arousal, and her body began to tense, her gasps and groans going higher and higher in pitch as she neared orgasm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Knowing she was close, you reached down with your other hand, pushed aside the panties enough for your fingers to slip through. You pressed inside, curled up and rubbed in that rough, delicious spot inside of her that made her scream, which she <em>did.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her body convulsed under your touch, thighs shaking as you held her down. One arm thrown over her face, gasping into the crook of her elbow. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Lady was <em>sweating, </em>her figure glimmering with a delicious sheen. You smiled wickedly as you tugged her arm away, revealing flushed cheeks and blown eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She pulled at your grip, wanting to hide her disheveled state, but you didn’t let her go, instead leaning forward and kissing her over and over. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t pass out, please?” you begged her, watching her hooded eyes, “there's loads of other things we could try.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think I can handle any more of your world’s advancements,” she groaned, making you smile. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then let me treat you with something a little more.. <em>old-fashioned.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tugged her underwear off before she could protest, and nestled your face into her dripping cunt, licking up all of her juices and revelling in how sweet she smelled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“O-oh, oh my,” she cried out, hands grabbing your hair as you feasted. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You knew her libido was relentless; she’d pounced on you one or two times in  a way that made it clear she could be very sex-driven. So you pushed her to a second and third orgasm with ease, feeling her go limp and boneless by the time you finally finished licking her clean.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was still wearing that <em>adorable </em>sweater, her long hair fanned out over your pillows, one leg pushed out far enough to dangle off of the edge of the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She said something Elvish under her breath, body arching and trembling in the aftershocks. You urged her to sit up, tugged off the sweater, and she attacked your face with kisses, muttering sweet nothings, half of which you couldn’t understand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your body melted at her words nonetheless, filled with love and desire, and she never seemed to stop kissing you, </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I may be the luckiest Elf <em>alive,” </em>she sighed, “who else has ever experienced such pleasure?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her words made you grin, because to you it was a simple, effective toy, but to her it was another world, another life entirely, something new and exciting. And <em>you </em>got to be the one to give it to her. The thought made your head spin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were sitting on the bed and she had crawled into your lap again, dipping her head low to kiss you, and her body began rocking against your thigh, signalling her need for more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Again?” you asked, turning up the vibe once more, and her eyes shone with mischief. She nodded, and you knew sleep was still a long way off for you.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>